


Семья

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Элей радуется победе над кеттами. Рано. Ведь остались Сара и ее новая семья





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - **Раэлла**.  
>  Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/1177211).

Назойливая, не слышимая ушами нота буравила мозг. От этого ныли зубы и было больно думать.

«СЭМ, что с моей головой?» — не разжимая губ, в который раз за этот день спросила Сара.

«Все в порядке, милая, — его новый голос, глубокий и бархатный, звучал успокаивающе. Как будто ласковая прохладная рука коснулась ее разгоряченного лба. — Ты переутомилась. В последнее время ты слишком много работаешь. Они тебя просто загоняли».

Она промолчала, соглашаясь, и тут же забыла его ответ, клокоча злостью, разливающейся в крови — от груди, по плечам и до самых кончиков пальцев, рефлекторно сжимающихся в кулаки. Казалось бы, после победы над кеттами должна была наступить долгожданная передышка, но Танн и Эддисон словно с цепи сорвались, требуя от нее все новых и новых отчетов о вновь найденных золотых мирах. 

Должно быть, она и вправду ужасно устала, потому что не могла думать о лидерах Нексуса без желания расстрелять их из гранатомета. В упор — так, чтобы ее забрызгало красными горячими ошметками. Или какие там ошметки остаются от саларианцев? Зеленые, как у лягушек? 

Этой гнусной, вульгарной бабе она выстрелила бы в лицо — прямо в выкаченные блеклые глазенки. Граната с хрустом вдавила бы их внутрь ее пустого черепа, а потом разорвалась там, далеко расплескав жиденькие, как манная каша, мозги. Сара была уверена, что алые капли, белые осколки с налипшими рыжими волосами и студенистые сизые кусочки только украсили бы бездушные стерильные поверхности командного центра.

Танну она пальнула бы в уродливую грудь, которую он так любил спесиво выпячивать. А потом, наступив на трясущуюся, истекающую кровью тушку с хрупкими косточками, торчащими сквозь развороченную плоть, вырезала бы его мерзкие жабьи глаза. Она услышала этот звук, как наяву — скрежет ножа по кости, всхлип крупного глазного яблока, вынимаемого из глазницы, и его чавканье от удара об пол и сдавливания грубым ботинком — ее ботинком. 

Из-за этих навязчивых мыслей Сара стала часто срываться на своей команде. Но ее так называемые друзья словно не понимали, в каком состоянии она находится, и продолжали упрямиться и обижаться. Дошло до того, что Джаал остался на Хаварле, а Кора примкнула к отряду Сариссы. Жалкие предатели! Лиам по-прежнему был рядом с ней, но лучше бы он тоже ушел. Терпеть его внимательные взгляды и настойчивые расспросы казалось выше ее сил. Кажется, вчера на совет лучше держать себя в руках она отвесила ему пощечину? Вот и славно. Кем он себя возомнил?

Драка она прогнала сама. Ей перестали нравиться его взгляды. Этот старик явно выжил из ума и задумал что-то недоброе. Пусть делает, что хочет, главное, подальше от нее. Хоть бы Норда пристрелила его на Элаадене. Интересно, она срежет его налобную пластину, чтобы приколотить потом к стене?

Лекси Сара тоже выгнала. И ей было решительно непонятно, почему она не сделала этого раньше. Азари, лечащая человека? Кажется, это было не просто чьей-то некомпетентностью, а откровенным вредительством.

«Доктор Карлайл. Ее порекомендовал тебе доктор Гарри Карлайл», — услужливо подсказал СЭМ.

— Спасибо, милый, — отозвалась она вслух, делая мысленную пометочку в памяти напротив этого имени.

СЭМ и Ия оставались ее единственными друзьями среди завистников и предателей. Ее единственной семьей — она не могла доверять даже Скотту.

Сердце снова застучало — холодное и колючее — от воспоминания об их последней встрече. Сара хотела его ударить, но брат подставил биотический щит и попросту сбежал. Скотт не должен был говорить эти гадости. И ладно бы только о ней самой — она давно знала, что у него поганый язык и вздорный характер. Но Скотт посмел сказать плохое о ее подруге! 

Ия, так Сара ее называла. Это звучало куда лучше, чем «Древний ангарский ИИ».

«Ты должна помириться с братом», — сказал СЭМ, уловив ее печаль.

Сара вздохнула. После того, как они едва не разодрались, сделать это было бы сложно.

«Приведи его в мой модуль в Порт-Меридиане. Если ты познакомишь его с Ией, Скотт поймет, что был не прав. А если ты подключишь его к ней, как подключалась сама, это сделает вашу связь еще крепче».

Предложение СЭМа привело Сару в восторг. В ее жизни многое переменилось после подключения к Ие — словно до этого она спала, а теперь проснулась. Словно мир стал гораздо понятнее и четче.

Сара желала Скотту только добра, хоть он и был полным придурком. И, разумеется, она хотела поделиться с ним открывшейся ей кристальной ясностью. 

Договориться о встрече оказалось легче, чем она думала — наверное, ссора тяготила его не меньше, чем ее. Скотт прилетел на следующий же день. Его вид оказался скорее встревоженным и настороженным, чем сердитым. Тем не менее, он согласился пройти в модуль с серверами СЭМа и Ии и даже поговорил с ними обоими — сухо и напряженно. 

А потом напал. 

Сара слишком хорошо знала брата, а потому успела поставить барьер перед биотическим ударом, направленным на блок с душой ее подруги. Она поймала шею Скотта в борцовский захват, уронила на пол, сражаясь с отчаянным желанием услышать сладостный хруст ломаемых позвонков, и вместо этого слегка его придушила. Когда тело брата обмякло в ее руках, Сара подключила его чип к Ие. 

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, но потом Скотт пошевелился и застонал.

— Ах ты, сучка, — сказал он слабо и задумчиво.

Сара с облегчением рассмеялась. Брат сел и посмотрел на нее в упор.

— Голова болит, — пожаловался он. И прибавил: — С каким удовольствием я вскрыл бы твое пакостное горло! Интересно, какова на вкус родная кровь? — его интонация была почти ласковой. 

— Потренируйся сперва на кроганах, придурок, — дружелюбно предложила Сара.

— Может, и потренируюсь, — кивнул Скотт. — Так что теперь?

— А теперь вы пригласите сюда Раеку, — сказала Ия. Ее голос, прозвучавший в их головах, мгновенно умерил боль и подарил умиротворение и радость. — А потом — Авитуса и Сариссу. 

— Зачем? — Скотт потер лоб, борясь с остатками сомнений. Кристальная ясность победила, и он ответил себе сам: — О, если они поймут, как все устроено на самом деле, Элей станет по-настоящему нашим, и довольно быстро.

— Именно так! — Сара крепко его обняла. — Добро пожаловать в семью, братец!


End file.
